Amnezja
by Buka-sama
Summary: Kagami uderza się w głowę i traci pamięć. Jak poradzi sobie z tym Kuroko?
1. Prolog

-Spadłeś ze schodów, Kagami-kun? Jak zawsze niezdarny… - westchnął Kuroko.

W normalnych okolicznościach Taiga nie puściłby tej zaczepki mimo uszu. Wpakowałby niebieskowłosemu łokieć pod żebra albo powiedziałby dobitnie, co o nim myśli. Niestety, to nie były normalne okoliczności.

Chłopak leżał w szpitalu, nieprzytomny. Uderzył tyłem głowy w stopień we własnym domu. Nie wiadomo, ile czasu spędził na podłodze. Dopiero rano Kuroko znalazł go, kiedy zaszedł do niego przed szkołą. Zadzwonił na pogotowie, a następnie do Hyuugi. Drużyna obiecała zwolnić się z zajęć jak najszybciej i przyjechać. Tymczasem były członek Pokolenia Cudów stał nad łóżkiem obandażowanego kolegi. Lekarze twierdzili, że mimo wszystko nic mu nie jest i powinien się niebawem obudzić. Ich zapewnienia nie przegnały jednak niepokoju chłopaka. Widział przed sobą nie walecznego, roześmianego tygrysa, ale bladą, słabą płotkę podpiętą do pikającej aparatury.

- Obudził się!

- Słyszycie?

- Otworzył oczy!

- Kagami, jak się czujesz?

- Powiedz coś! - Trzeciego dnia po fatalnym wypadku na sali rozległy się krzyki.

- K- Kim wy jesteście? - powiedział słabo Taiga, tym samym uciszając całe towarzystwo.

- My? Nie pamiętasz nas? Kagami! Ja jestem Hyuuga, kapitan drużyny koszykówki naszego liceum. To jest Riko, nasza trenerka. Przypomniałeś sobie?

- Nie...

- Niech ktoś pobiegnie po lekarza! On stracił pamięć!

* * *

- Och, Kuroko, jesteś. Posłuchaj, Kagami obudził się, ale nas nie pamięta. Był tu doktor i powiedział...

- Wiem, co powiedział. Byłem tu. - przerwał mu.

- Więc... może z nim porozmawiasz?

- Z lekarzem?

- Nie, z Kagamim!

Chłopcy zbliżyli się do łóżka szpitalnego. Rozbudzony poszkodowany siedział na łóżku, podparty poduszkami. Rozglądał się ciekawie, słuchając niespójnych faktów wykrzykiwanych przez kolegów, którzy mieli nadzieję, że powiedzą coś, co przywoła jego wspomnienia. Jednak z jego twarzy można było łatwo wyczytać, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówią.

- Kagami-kun? - zaczął Kuroko.

- Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? Kim on jest? - zapytał Aidę, którą z nieznanych powodów obdarzył największym zaufaniem.

- On jest twoim współzawodnikiem. Tworzyliś... tworzycie wspaniały duet, a także byliście... jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. - Dziewczyna nie mogła przestać mówić w czasie przeszłym, a jednocześnie czuła, jakby stwierdzała, że coś się skończyło.

Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Taiga wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

- To chuchro w drużynie koszykówki? Jak to możliwe? Poza tym, mówiłaś, że jestem jednym z najlepszych zawodników, więc czemu gra ze mną taki wymoczek?

Na twarzy niebieskowłosego pierwszy raz wymalował się taki szok. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc po prostu patrzył swoim smutnym wzrokiem. Poczuł się naprawdę zraniony.

* * *

- Kuroko, jest sprawa.

- Hmm?

- Chodzi o to, że… Jego rodzice martwią się o niego, ale nie mają możliwości przyjechać. A zgodzisz się chyba, że chłopak z amnezją nie powinien mieszkać sam. Czy… mógłbyś go na jakiś czas wziąć do siebie?

- Moje mieszkanie jest małe, a moi rodzice zabiegani. Myślę jednak, że na pewno zgodzą się na to, bym zamieszkał jakiś czas u niego.

Cała drużyna obdarzyła go zdziwionymi spojrzeniami.

- Skoro uważasz, że to dobry pomysł… Nie widzę przeszkód.

* * *

**Na razie nie mam do tego zbyt dużo chęci, ale kiedyś na pewno to skończę. Obiecuję!**


	2. Rozdział 1

Kagami rozejrzał się ciekawie po swoim mieszkaniu. To śmieszne, nie poznawać własnego domu. Był duży i przestronny. Światło wlewało się przez spore okna i kładło na prostych, czystych meblach. Wszystko urządzone było w stylu typowo amerykańskim, bez żadnych niepotrzebnych japońskich akcentów. Jako, że nastolatek mieszkał sam, ktoś mógłby spodziewać się bałaganu. Nic bardziej mylnego. Wszędzie panował ład i porządek, a jedyne ślady obecności Taigi stanowiły porozwieszane plakaty z koszykarzami i piłka leżąca smętnie w kącie.

- Uwo... Więc to tak mieszkam... - westchnął chłopak. Podobało mu się tutaj. Widać, że musi mieć dobry gust. Zabawne, zaczął traktować siebie przed utratą pamięci jak obcą osobę. Chciał się podzielić tym spostrzeżeniem ze swoim niższym kolegą, którego w końcu przestał nazywać "małym chuchrem", ale ten gdzieś zniknął.

- Kuroko? Gdzie jesteś? - zapytał podniesionym głosem. Podskoczył przerażony, kiedy usłyszał cichy, spokojny głos obok siebie.

- Przecież cały czas tu stoję. - Widząc dezorientację czerwonowłosego uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Reakcje ludzi na jego nagłe pojawianie się niezmiennie go bawiły.

- Co...? Ty mały diable, to niemożliwe! Musiałeś dopiero co przyjść! - To zabrzmiało jak ich dawne przekomarzania, ale niestety nimi nie było. Kagami, tak jak na początku ich znajomości, był zły na chłopaka, który stosował swoje sztuczki. Co więcej, to, że przestał patrzeć na niego pogardliwie, wcale nie znaczyło, że go polubił. To raczej Riko zmusiła go do zakopania wojennego topora, jako, że mieli zamieszkać ze sobą na jakiś czas. Na dodatek, kiedy próbował nawiązać przyjazną pogawędkę, jego towarzysz gdzieś się ulatniał. Jednak nie ma dobrego gustu. Jak takie małe, słabe, małomówne coś mogło zostać jego przyjacielem? I do tego ponoć bardzo bliskim...

* * *

Żyli sobie razem w względnym pokoju przez cały dzień. Bo poza znikaniem Kuroko i wrzaskami Taigi tak naprawdę nic się nie działo. Dopiero wieczorem pojawiły się pewne komplikacje. Kiedy zbierali się do spania, dotarło do nich, że nigdzie nie ma drugiego kompletu pościeli. Choć przetrząsnęli cały dom, to bez pamięci Kagamiego nie mieli szans. W końcu stanęli bezradnie na środku pokoju.

- Będę spać na kanapie pod kocem - zaoferował się Tetsuya.

- Nie wygłupiaj się, w nocy jest już bardzo zimno - mruknął czerwonowłosy. Nie chciał zostawiać tego drobnego chłopaka drżącego w salonie, kiedy on będzie się grzał pod kołdrą. Z drugiej strony, jemu też nie uśmiechało się pewne przeziębienie.

- Och. Chyba będziemy musieli... spać razem - niechętnie zaproponował. Kiedy tylko to powiedział, na twarzy Kuroko wykwitły różowe rumieńce, które próbował nieudolnie zasłonić poprawiając czuprynę. Widząc to, Taiga sam poczerwieniał. Sterczeli tak zawstydzeni, nie wiedząc, co mają powiedzieć.

- No... dobrze - przerwał ciszę Kuroko. Pokonując zażenowanie, wpakowali się jakoś do łóżka, odwróceni do siebie plecami, możliwie jak najdalej. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu masz dwuosobowe łóżko? - zapytał jeszcze.

- Dobre pytanie - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Chwilę później rozległo się delikatne pochrapywanie. Słysząc to, chłopak sam usnął, uśpiony miarowym oddechem swojego towarzysza.

* * *

Kagami, mimo, że teraz o tym nie wiedział, zawsze był rannym ptaszkiem. Z tego też powodu, z samego rana zaczął się powoli rozbudzać. Kiedy mniej więcej wróciła mu świadomość, poczuł na sobie jakiś ciężar. Otworzył oczy i poczuł rękę chłopaka na jego torsie. Chciał ją strząsnąć, ale jego wzrok zatrzymał się na twarzy Tetsuyi. Delikatne rysy, blada skóra i potargane włosy. Do tego zamknął te swoje wielkie, prześwietlające na wylot oczy. W ogóle nie przypominał siebie za dnia. Może jednak nie jest taki zły? Był taki bezbronny i niewinny. Ktoś mógłby pokusić się nawet o stwierdzenie, że to najbardziej uroczy obrazek na świecie. Ale na pewno nie Taiga. Przecież on nie znosi tego małego, wrednego, słodkiego diabła. Co...?

Potrząsając głową, zdjął z siebie jego dłoń i poszedł do kuchni. Postanowił zrobić coś na śniadanie. W lodówce było dużo jajek. Może by tak jajecznicę? Tylko jak to...

* * *

- Kagami-kun? Gotujesz coś? - zapytał rozespany Tetsuya wchodząc do kuchni. Bardzo lubił jedzenie Taigi. W domu nikt nigdy nie miał czasu, więc zawsze odgrzewał gotowe dania z supermarketów. Natomiast kiedy odwiedzał swoje światło, zwykle mógł liczyć na jakiś posiłek. Co prawda smakowało po amerykańsku, ale chłopak nie mógł narzekać. Teraz zaglądał ciekawie do patelni. To co zobaczył trochę go zaniepokoiło. Nie miał czasu zapytać o to, bo "jajecznica" wylądowała na talerzu.

- Stwierdziłem, że zrobię śniadanie... Bo i tak musisz to siedzieć, to chociaż dam ci jeść... - stwierdził, drapiąc się w tył głowy.

- Och... - Kuroko nie słuchał go, dziobiąc zawartość talerza widelcem. Uniósł sztuciec do góry, patrząc na nabitą na niego niedużą kulkę. - Czy to... winogrono? - zapytał. Grzebiąc dalej odnalazł między innymi kawałek brzoskwini i banana.

- Nie byłem pewien, jak to zrobić, ale coś mi świtało... - przyznał zażenowany kucharz.

- Widać, że "coś" ci na pewno świtało - stwierdził z rozbawieniem chłopak, wskazując na owoce leżące na brzegu talerza. - Szkoda tylko, że to była sałatka owocowa. - Biedny zawstydzony Kagami nie wiedział, gdzie oczy podziać.

- No nic. Siedź i się nie ruszaj, ja zrobię kanapki. - zarządził Tetsuya. - I pamiętaj, owoców nie dodaje się do jajecznicy. - Chciało mu się śmiać, ale jednocześnie rozczulał go widok tak nieporadnego chłopaka.

* * *

Taiga oczywiście nie musiał chodzić do szkoły, bez problemu dostał zwolnienie lekarskie. Gorzej było z jego "cieniem". Chłopak i tak stwierdził, że zostaje z przyjacielem, coby ten nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Nauczyciele i tak często go nie zauważali. Może kilka dni prawdziwej nieobecności pomoże im go później dostrzec? Na razie uzgodnili z drużyną jego tygodniowy pobyt w domu Kagamiego, ale co dalej? Musiał się szybko w jakiś sposób przywrócić mu pamięć. To musi być silny bodziec, taki który zelektryzuje chłopaka i pomoże wrócić jego wspomnieniom. Tylko jak?


	3. Rozdział 2

Atmosfera w domu Taigi była coraz mniej napięta. Z każdym dniem chłopak bardziej przekonywał się do Kuroko i przyzwyczajał do jego znikania. Doszło nawet do tego, że zaczęli przesiadywać razem na kanapie, pijąc herbatę i rozmawiając. Cień opowiadał o wydarzeniach z przeszłości najdokładniej jak umiał, próbując podać jakiś szczegół, który mógłby przywrócić Kagamiemu pamięć. Niestety na próżno, choć bawili się świetnie, śmiejąc się z różnych sytuacji. I mimo, że całkiem miło spędzali czas, czujnemu oku Tetsuyi nie umknął jeden fakt: Ten Kagami-kun był inny. Bardziej bezpośredni, mniej się wstydził i rumienił. Nie była to wielka zmiana, ale niebieskowłosy tęsknił za swoim starym przyjacielem bardziej, niż chciałby przyznać.

Siódmego dnia, ostatniego, w którym Kuroko miał przebywać w domu poszkodowanego, nic nie wskazywało na poprawę. Jutro wraz z drużyną mieli zaprowadzić go do lekarza, bo przedłużający się zanik pamięci mógł spowodować trwałe zmiany w mózgu pacjenta. Martwili się, i choć nikt nie powiedział tego na głos, każdy zastanawiał się, co będzie, jeśli Taiga nie wyzdrowieje. Jeśli pozostanie z wielką dziurą we wspomnieniach. I nie chodziło tu nawet o losy ich zespołu na zawodach. Wszyscy, nawet Riko, niepokoili się o niego jak o przyjaciela.

Tetsuya, robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry, nie pokazywał swoich emocji. Jak zwykle zresztą. Zachowując pokerową twarz, rozsmarowywał masło na czerstwym chlebie. Nikt nie pofatygował się, by kupić świeży. Musiał wykonywać wszelkie kuchenne czynnością, bo jego partner stał się prawdziwym kucharzem-pokraką. Śmieszne i smutne zarazem.

W milczeniu postawił talerz z jedzeniem na stole i dosiadł się do Taigi, który z obojętnością wpatrywał się w telewizor. Za szklanym ekranem rozgrywał się mecz koszykówki. Czerwonowłosy obrzucił spojrzeniem kolegę.

- Byłaby z ciebie świetna żona, Tetsuya - stwierdził tonem zupełnie niewzbudzającym podejrzeń.

- Słucham?! Przecież ten chleb jest stary i... - nie dokończył, czując, że poliki mu pąsowieją. Jak on może tak po prostu powiedzieć coś takiego? I od kiedy nazywa go pierwszym imieniem?!

- A mimo wszystko zrobiłeś to dla mnie - drążył Kagami.

- Jesteś chory i...- prawie pisnął jego towarzysz.

- Ale z głodu bym nie umarł - ciągnął.

Po tym, co usłyszał, Kuroko jakoś nie mógł nawiązać rozmowy. Siedzieli tak w nienaturalnej ciszy, wlepiając spojrzenie w odbiornik. Drobniejszy chłopak czuł, że mu gorąco i nie wytrzyma presji, której drugi chyba w ogóle nie czuł. Mruknął coś, sygnalizując, że idzie do łazienki i czym prędzej się ulotnił.

Szybko przekręcił zamek w drzwiach i oparł się o nie. "Hej, przecież nic się nie stało!" próbował przywołać się do porządku, ale serce wciąż mu waliło, a oddech nie chciał się uspokoić. "Naprawdę nic" przekonywał się. Zobaczył swoje odbicie w lustrze. Miał zaróżowione policzki i błyszczące oczy. Zupełnie inne od swojego zwykłego braku wyrazu twarzy. Najgorsze było to, że zdawał sobie sprawę z przyczyny swoich reakcji. Nie był jedną z tych osób, które okłamują same siebie. Jasno i klarownie widział, co się dzieje, chociaż wcale tego nie chciał. Rozebrał się i odkręcił zimną wodę, w nadziei, że pomoże mu zebrać myśli.

* * *

Pół godziny marnowania zimnej wody później wyszedł z łazienki. Okryty tylko niebieskim ręcznikiem zwisającym mu na kościstych biodrach. Ze stresu zapomniał zabrać do łazienki piżamy. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju szukając swojej zguby, poczuł na sobie spojrzenie kolegi.

- _Oh my goodness..._- westchnął chłopak po angielsku, co często zdarzało mi się od czasu wypadku. W tym momencie w tym nowym, nieznanym Kagamim, miarka się przebrała.

Pchnął Tetsuyę delikatnie, acz stanowczo na łóżko i zawisł nad nim.

- Kagami-kun... - przerażony Kuroko zdołał wydusić tylko tyle.

- O co chodzi? Nie chcesz tego? - zapytał. - Przecież to widać.

- Ty nie...

- Nie jestem Kagami? To chcesz powiedzieć? Więc kim jestem?

- On... On by tego nie robił...

- Daj spokój. Ja pokochałem cię w tydzień. To oczywiste, że on też cię kocha.

Kiedy drobny chłopak usłyszał to szczerze, proste i ujmujące wyznanie, coś w nim pękło. Zobaczył, że może ten nowy przyjaciel nie jest tak zły, jak się mogło wydawać. Zmianę nastawienia było widać na pierwszy rzut oka i as Seirin wykorzystał sytuację należycie. Pochylił się i złączył ich usta. A dalej była już tylko kotłująca się pościel, głośne pojękiwanie i dwa wymęczone ciała padające na łóżko.


End file.
